


I'm not dying for you

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Final 6B, Happy Ending, I hope you like this little thing, I was so happy I finally came up with something, M/M, Made from a prompt by Katiecarder4, That I decided to publish it anyway, Thiam, This is weird, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: COINTAINS SPOILER FROM FINAL“I’m not dying for you..”“I’m not dying for you either..”That's what they claimed before getting into a fight... Then why after the storm calmed down Theo was shot? Why he took Liam's bullet?





	I'm not dying for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiecarder4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecarder4/gifts).



“I’m not dying for you..”

 

“I’m not dying for you either..”

 

That's what they claimed before getting into a fight... Now Gabe was dead and Theo was about to get up as he felt a sharp pain.  
"The fuck?" He groaned looking down to find out he had a hole in his stomach. He took Liam's bullet saving him and now he wasn't healing overwhelmed by shock and pain.  
"Theo?" Liam called as he stepped closer to the chimera and realized what's going on. "No, no, no, no, no..." he repeated kneeling next to Theo. "What happened?" He asked.  
"I have no fucking idea." older one smirked weakly.  
"Why are you not healing? And what happened to "I'm not dying for you."?  
"I.. I am too weak... I took too much of his pain..." he whispered with his eyes closing slowly .  
" Hell no, don't close your eyes... Stay with me.." Liam begged slowly realizing he cared about Theo and apparently Theo cared about him.  
"He's dying Liam.." Mason spoke."There is nothing you can do.."  
"I can take his pain.." werewolf said more to himself than to his friend.  
"You can't if you don't care.." chimera groaned.  
"How can you tell I don't.." Liam said before he delicately pulled Theo closer and connected their lips.  
At first he felt nothing but soon after he felt him responding and a null pain in his veins.  
"Apparently you do." Chimera smiled as the younger one broke the kiss.  
"Don't make me regret this." Liam just responded.


End file.
